Só uma Palavra
by NaruNaru
Summary: Uma palavra pode esclarecer tudo, ele olha para o deserto pensando nele e o outro treina pensando na pessoa que mais que proteger [Yaoi][GaaLee]Bem chula


Obiviamente NARUTO NÃO É MEU,

se fosse, provavelmente, a maioria dos personagens iam ser yaois

Falando em Yaoi, essa fic é yaoi, se não gosta, simplismente não leia...

Essa é a primeira fic que eu to colocando aqui, então não sejam mais comigo, mandem reviws

**(Negrito) Esses são comentarios do Azul  
**

_(Italico) Esses são os comentarios da Vermelha  
_

(Normal) Esses são comentarios da Naru(ou seja, eu)**  
**

A akatsuki já havia sido derrotado, mas Naruto ainda estava procurando por Sasuke**(Tadinho)** (Começou a me atormentar cedo hoje, né?)**(Bom dia pra você tambem)**_(-.-")_

Em Suna Gaara, o Kazekage, estava em pé em um lugar onde ele ia pra pensar, de um lado ele via o deserto e do outro lado, a vila, o vila que ELE tinha de proteger

Gaara: Estou tanto tempo sem vê-lo, não consigo, já tentei, não consego esquecer aqueles olhos de peixe, seus cabelo cortado em tigela e suas sombrancelhas grossas**(isso é um elogio?)**, mas acima de tudo sua gentileza, sua coragem, se quizesse ele poderia ter qualquer garota, pois ele é um genio do trabalho duro_(acho que agora é)_

Perdido em seus pensamentos Gaara nem notou Kankuro se aproximando

Kankuro: Gaara, você deveria estar no seu escritorio

Gaara: Eu só estou tomando um pouco de ar

Kankuro: Gaara... você sabe que algumas pessoas da vila ainda tem medo de você, por que você não tenta conversar com alguma delas, assim...

Gaara: Eu não quero...

Kankuro: Não é bom pra ninguem ficar sozinho, há pessoas que o admiram, pessoas que querem ser seus amigos ou apenas seu companheiro

Gaara: Eu não quero amigos...

Kankuro: POR QUE?

Gaara: eu... Eu só quero o Lee...

Quando se deu conta do que tinha falado Gaara ficou vermelho e saiu apreçado para não encarar Kankuro

Em Konoha uma certa besta verde treinava no mesmo lugar de sempre com Gai sensei o observando sentado no chão

Lee: Gai sensei... eu queria perguntar uma coisa

Gai: O que é Lee?

Lee: Eu... eu estou gostando de alguem, mas... eu não acho que ele goste de mim

Gai: Você tá falando da Sakura?

Lee: Não

Gai: Lee... se você gosta de alguem se declare, aposto que nenhuma garota vai resistir a você

Lee: Aí que está o problema, eu gosto... de quem eu gosto, EU AMO O GAARA!

Gai: O Gaara, o Gaara de suna, o Kazekage?

Lee: É... Mas ele está tão longe, alem de que ele é homem que nem eu, eu não posso sair da vila sem motivo

Gai: E quem se importa, Lee, vá atraz dele e se declare!

Lee: Mas...

Gai: Eu dou uma desculpa para a Godaime. Agora VÁ!

Gai sensei faz a pose de "Nice Guy" deixando Lee emocionado e ao mesmo tempo incentivado.

Lee vai direto para suna sem paraparar em casa ou em qualquer outro lugar

Gai havia contado a verdade para a Godaime

Tsunade: Esses jovens, ele nunca me pareceu normal, mas... bem, eu não tenho nada contra

Ela enviou uma mensagem para Suna avisando que Lee estava indo só de passagem

Temari entra na sala do Kazekage mas só encontra Kankuro

Temari: Kankuro, você sabe onde está o Gaara?

Kankuro:Eu não sei, o que foi?

Temari: Recebemos uma, mensagem de Konoha havisando que um ninja deles vai passar aqui, provavelmente hoje

Kankuro: Quem?

Temari: O tal de Lee...

Kankuro se levanta apresado

Kankuro: Eu vou procurar o Gaara

Temari: O que foi?

Antes de Temari perguntar Kankuro já havia saido

Gaara estava na entrada da vila**(Que Coicidência)**(Não começa com os comentarios inuteis) quando Kankuro o encontrou

Kankuro: Gaara, nós recebemos um recado de Konoha

Gaara: ...

Kankuro: Um ninja deve chegar daqui a pouco

Gaara se levanta a ver um ninja verde e cabelos negros**(Advinha quem é)**

Lee: GAARA!

Lee havia parado um pouco antes da entrada da vila, Gaara que estava segurando o chapéu de Kage, deixa ele cair e corre em direção a Lee.

Eles estavam abraçados, Lee maior que Gaara, Gaara com a cabeço apoiada no peito de lee e com as mãos em suas costas enquanto Lee estava com os braços em volta do pescoço de Gaara.

Gaara: Eu queria tanto te ver

Lee: ...

Gaara: Lee...

Lee: Eu vim aqui para te dizer uma coisa Gaara...

Gaara olho para Lee.

Lee: Aishiteru

Temari chega na entrada da vila e ve Kankuro de queixo caido

Temari: Ei, Kankuro... o que aconteceu cara é essa?

Kankuro aponte para um pouco alem da entrada

Temari: Aquele é o Gaara... E O LEE? Kyaa!! Kawaii(sim, Temari fã de Yaoi)

A cena que Temari viu foi Gaara e Lee se beijando

Dos olhos do Kazekage saiam lagrimas, lagrimas de felicedade.

Fim!

Pra quem quizer saber o Lee se mudou pra Suna, pra casa de Gaara(pra ser mais especifica), tanto as pessoas de Suna como as de Konoha ficaram surpresas, mas não foram contra (quem em sã conciencia desafiaria o Gaara?)


End file.
